El Hada del que me enamoré Otayuri Yuri on Ice Otabek X Yurio
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: "No veo la hora de volverte a ver, Yuri Plisetsky... El hada de pupilas verdes, del que me enamoré..." Otabek X Yurio


" **El hada del que me enamoré…"**

 _Estoy perdido sin ti..._

Otabek... Escuchar mi nombre no significa nada, no desde que aquella noche, la persona con los ojos más bellos del universo, lo pronunció. Pero, eso parece tan lejano, un capítulo cerrado en un libro en blanco con la historia no escrita de lo que pudo ser y no fue.

 _Todo por haberme marchado..._

Pero, era joven, y no pensaba que en un pequeño momento, podía perderlo todo. Aunque, para muchos, gané al viajar a otros lugares, crecí y triunfé, eso no es nada, porque, no he parado de buscarte. En una vida que se me antoja vacía sin el brillo de tus pupilas, cual el tono del rocío en una pradera de un paisaje de ensueño, donde, vuela un hada... Un hada que, por más que hago lo que sea, su vuelo a mí no alza.

No olvido ese momento, guardado en mi memoria y con el que sobrevivo, pese a mi abierta herida. La nieve caía en las calles de San Petersburgo, y las farolas de la calle, alumbraban un paraje que enmarcaba al fondo, un hermoso puente de piedra con un río congelado a su paso.

Iba caminando, tras el entrenamiento de ese día. Acababa de cumplir 15 años, pero, no lo había festejado porque, nadie se había acordado de mi, en una ciudad donde no tenía amigos, y nadie me llamaba por mi nombre, solo por mi apellido: Altin. Ensimismado en mi pensamiento, andaba, cuando, una piedra a mi cabeza pude sentir. Volteé y, vi a un grupo de 3 chicos con los que entrenaba el grupo, al fondo, con más piedras y una actitud pendenciera.

"Hey tú, ya es hora que te vayas de aquí. Si tu país se separó del nuestro, nosotros no te queremos aquí" me gritaba su líder, burlón. Había decidido no hacer caso a esos ataques raciales, así que ignoré y mi camino seguí. Pero, otra piedra, de nueva cuenta, pude sentir.

"¿Te crees mejor que nosotros por ser alto y extranjero? Que te sepas que cualquiera puede vencerte, Altin" gritó otro de ellos, y me aventó otra piedra, esta vez, dándome en la sien y haciendo que un hilo de sangre, saliera de mi. Pero, aún así, no pensaba pelear, por lo menos, no por mí, pero...

"Oigan, bola de pendencieros, lárguense de aquí" gritó, furioso, detrás mío, un chico. Al voltear si apenas, vi a alguien bajito, delgado y delicado. Entre la noche no podía saber más de quien era, menos, al tener tapada con su sudadera su cabeza. Su voz, era la de alguien que acaba de entrar a la pubertad. Sin embargo, al unísono de haber volteado para observarle, una tercera piedra me cayó encima, en el pecho, y, el líder de esos chicos, gritó: "¡A ellos!".

Los tres, corrieron hacía nosotros, y, el chico tras mío, salió corriendo para golpearlos. Solo alcancé a ver una patada voladora, que tiró a uno de los chicos al instante, pero otro de ellos, al chico misterioso, un golpe en el estómago le profirió, lo que, lo dejó agachado en el suelo de dolor. Era suficiente. Cuando reaccioné, los tres estaban en el piso, golpeados, y, el joven bajo la capucha, me observaba.

"¡Ya verás!" me gritó el provocador y se echaron a correr los tres. Cuando les perdí de vista, vi al chico, ya de pie, caminando hacía el puente, con lo que, lo alcancé cuando estaba justo en la mitad de este. Así que, lo alcancé, y, le hablé.

-Oye, gracias por lo de hace un momento.  
-Eso no hubiera pasado si te hubieras defendido desde un inicio, o, ¿acaso eres tonto para dejar que te digan eso?- me reclamó, dándome la espalda. Su voz sonaba molesta, pero no me importaba.  
-No quiero tener problemas, solo vine a patinar a este país y ya- dije, pero, creo que no fue bueno... porque, de golpe, el chico volteó y me reclamó.  
-Y si te hubieran lastimado, ya no podrías patinar más. Estás sangrando de la sien, ¿lo sabes?.  
No sabía que responder. Solo atiné a quedarme en silencio, hasta que...  
-Toma- me dijo, dándome un pañuelo desechable, para al tomarlo, sus dedos, cálidos y pequeños, blancos como la nieve en primavera, rozar. Me limpié el hilo de sangre, y, el frío de la noche, deje de percibir.  
-Tengo que irme; nos vemos- agregó el chico, para, a punto de marcharse, no sé de dónde o cómo, mi voz, detenerle... Y con eso, trastocar mi mundo para siempre.  
-Espera, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

En ese momento, un fuerte viento, el puente llegó a rozar, y, con ello, la capucha, el rostro de aquél joven misterioso, quedó al descubierto... Así fue como vi su faz, por primera vez.

-Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky- respondió un joven, de unos 12 años, con los ojos más hermosos que he visto jamás, verdes, brillantes; tan vivos y grandes, y, con una cara tan bella y blanca, frágil y perfecta, como una esmeralda en medio del blanco de la nieve de invierno, al cual, no podía dejar de mirar. Apenas podía respirar, y mi único deseo es que ese momento no terminara jamás.  
El calor de mi cuerpo, el vuelo en mi estómago, mi respiración cortada, todo, convergía en la razón de contemplar a ese chico, al cual, sus cabellos de oro, al viento, le volaban.  
-Yuri Plisetsky, no olvidaré jamás lo que hiciste hoy por mí. Gracias.  
-Solo, no dejes que pase de nuevo- contestó, y, al instante, antes de que se marchara, le tendí mi mano.  
-Te debo una, y te la pagaré un día. Por eso, recuerda mi nombre bien. Otabek Altin- conferí, y, Yuri, dándome la mano, de mal modo ciertamente, brillando con la luna llena sobre nosotros, respondió:  
-Eso espero, Otabek...

Volvería a ese momento cuantas veces fuera necesario para revivirlo. El color de su voz al pronunciar mi nombre, quedó grabado en mi pecho. Hubiera querido no soltarlo jamás, pero, no pude evitarlo, y, así, sobre el puente, lo vi marchar. Él, era la primera persona que me llamaba por mi nombre, y, al que, sin saber cómo o por qué, mi corazón, ya no pudo desprender de mi ser.

Pasaron días, y, ya no podía entrenar. Veía la imagen de esa hada, en todo momento, y eso me asustaba, pero, me hacía mejorar... Aunque, al final, como lo dije, ese momento, mi vida para siempre iba a trastocar. Por que, esos chicos me habían acusado y los directivos del lugar habían decidido trasladarme, por eso y por mis avances enormes en menos de dos semanas. Era "el mejor regalo" pero...

No quería irme. Tenía miedo de no volver a verlo, a él. Todas las noches me quedaba hasta tarde en ese puente, esperando que pasara por ahí y pudiera saber más de él. La última noche, pocas horas antes de irme de ahí por siempre, sin haber podido dar con él, regresé a la pista donde había entrenado largo tiempo, para despedirme, cuando...

Le vi ahí, a él, a Yuri Plisetsky. Atónito, quise correr para llegar a por él, pero, mi entrenador apareció.  
-Altin, te he estado buscando; el vuelo sale en una hora, debemos irnos.  
-Pero, espere, necesito hablar con ese chico- pedí, desesperado.  
-Me pidieron los directivos que no tuvieras más trato con nadie aquí. Anda, vamos.  
-No, por favor, necesito hablar con él- exigí, con ansias.  
-Lo siento. Además, ese chico tiene apenas 12 años. ¿Qué tendrías que hablar tú con él? Andando- respondió, y, tirando de mi brazo, me quiso sacar, pero, no lo permití, aunque, en ese momento perdido, como si fuera magia, Yuri, desapareció. Y sentí, como se rompía algo en mi interior.- Vamos.

Había estado en la misma pista de patinaje, con él. Y, justo cuando lo había encontrado, lo había perdido.

 _Y con él, parte de mí..._

Así, pasó el tiempo, donde, de lejos, al Hada Rusa, pude seguir. Porque, no había podido olvidar sus ojos, duros, como de Soldado, pero amables, como los de, justamente, un Hada. Lo veía, triunfar, y, eso, me hacía feliz. Mejoré y avancé esperando que, al escuchar mi nombre, él, pudiera saber que estaba ahí, y, me recordara, pero, no pasó... Yo quería tantas cosas, pero, él es tan joven, y yo, solo quiero poder tener su cuerpo entre mis brazos.

Ahora que llegamos los dos al Grand Prix Final, y que le he visto, he decidido acercarme, decirle todo y, y no sé que más... He, por años, planeado que le diré al verle, o que haré, pero, al final, no sé que pase. Solo sé que, esta vez, no le dejaré ir... Eso es lo único que puedo pensar al ir en esta moto, por las calles de Barcelona, mientras ya no puedo resistir.

 _Y, sin más, estás ahí tú..._

Te he salvado de tus fans. Vas en mi moto. Puedo percibir el calor de tu cuerpo, y, temo voltear y mirar tus ojos, porque, no sé que pueda hacer... Quizás...

No sé lo que hago, pero te llevo a lo alto de un mirador, donde el crepúsculo vespertino cae. Sigues, vas conmigo... Estamos ahí solos. Es el momento de todo confesar.

-Gracias, por ayudarme hace rato- me dices, de repente, tú Yuri Plisetsky...  
-No tienes nada que agradecerme... Te lo debía- respondo, y con eso, veo como quedas desconcertado. No puedo resistir.  
-¿A qué te refieres, Otabek?- respondes, y, todo regresa a mí; todo el pasado, donde quería que fueras algo para mí, donde seguí y no detuve mi sentir...donde, me enamoré de ti.  
-Tú, Yuri, quizás no me recuerdes, pero, no hay día que esto sea así para mí. Y ahora que he saldado mi cuenta contigo, es que, puedo pedirte algo nuevo- declaro, y, tú, me miras con duda...

No puedo apartar mis ojos de tus pupilas que destellan con el sol que cae...

-No lo entiendo...  
-Yuri, tú y yo estábamos en la misma pista de entrenamiento en San Petersburgo. El día que lo supe, me tuve que ir, y, no pude decirte nada, ni, cumplir mi promesa de hacer algo por ti, como te lo dije esa noche, en ese puente, donde, fuiste la primera persona que pronunció mi nombre en Rusia... Donde, me salvaste...  
-Otabek...- susurras, en una voz dulce, y, eso me hace sonreír, no sé como, pero eso obras en mí.  
-Yuri... Te busqué tanto tiempo, y, te apoyé sin que supieras, porque, desde esa noche, tus ojos, como de soldado, no pude olvidar. Y, quiero que, me dejes entrar en tu vida, y, estar ahí, lo que no pude en el pasado, pero ahora, hacerlo hasta el fin...  
-¿Ser, amigos?- me preguntas, y, aunque se me hace un vuelco en el corazón, acepto, dándonos las manos, porque, esos significa que estaré junto a ti... Aunque, al volver a perderme en tu mirada, recuerdo todo lo que perdí por no arriesgarme ese día y perder mi vuelo con tal de ir contigo.

-No Yuri, no solo quiero ser tu amigo, porque, todo este tiempo, desde que te vi en ese puente, me enamoré de ti... traté de detenerlo, y, aunque jamás me lo correspondas y aunque siga y tú no, y sin importar más, esos ojos quiero tenerlos contemplándose en los míos, por siempre... Y no sé qué dirás, pero, aunque no me recuerdes, yo no olvido mis errores del pasado, y por eso no evitaré ya jamás hacer lo que si quiero, y, empiezo aquí- declaro, y, paso los segundos más largos de mi vida, al, verte mirarme.

El sol cae en tus cabellos. Tu cara, impávida, el cielo ilumina. Y, con tu mano entre las mías, respondes, sonriendo como siempre imaginé con tu cara linda, que hace vibrar todo mi ser.  
-Primero, tendrás que ganarme...

 _¿Eso es un sí?_

-Me he preparado para ganar este Grand Prix final- comento, y, te sonríes conmigo. Es como si dentro mío el calor y la felicidad se unieran en una sola respuesta: amor.  
-Eso es lo que tú crees. Ni se te ocurra pensarlo, o, te lanzaré una piedra para hacerte una cicatriz ahora justo ahí- me dices, sonriente, y señalando y tocando con tu dedo índice izquierdo mi sien opuesta a donde recibí esa pedrada, que me dejó una pequeña cicatriz, en efecto. Evidentemente, entonces, él...  
Y, ante tal hecho, sonrío, como nunca lo había hecho, porque, mi soldado, mi hada;mi Yuri, él, si me recuerda, y, ahora va a estar aquí, en mi vida, y...

-Yuri...- susurro, feliz, pero agregas, curioso y alegre, solo para mí...  
-Por cierto, ¿podemos dar otro paseo en tu moto?  
-Claro que sí...- respondo, y me das la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo, frente a frente, donde todo parece un cuento de hadas, uno, donde el hada, eres tú...


End file.
